Memories/Script
Chapter 22: Memories Opening (Corrin, Azura, Ryoma, and Xander walk into the mysterious forest) * Corrin: It feels like this forest goes on forever. Just how big is it, I wonder... * Azura: Don't worry, Corrin. Though it is long, we're on the right path. * Corrin: You've been here before, then? * Azura: I'm not sure. I have very faint memories of this place. Some things feel familiar. I was young... Holding my mother's hand... * ???: ... Welcome, all of you. Have you been enjoying your visit to Valla? (A mysterious woman suddenly appears) * Azura: Mother?! This can't be possible! You're—! * Arete: I am Arete. Faithful servant to the great ruler of this land, the mighty King Anankos. * Azura: No... A servant? * Arete: Of course. Everyone who lives in Valla is King Anankos's servant, knowingly or not. And while I was unsuccessful the last time we met, I will redeem myself today. * Azura: Mother... You were the mage we fought when we first came here, then... * Arete: ... * Xander: What vile magic is this? I know you said that Anankos could turn the dead to his will, but this... * Ryoma: Unbelievable. We have to fight Azura's mother in order to proceed? * Corrin: Azura... I can't imagine how this feels... Are you all right? * Azura: I'm OK. I know that this thing isn't my mother. Without any of the memories of being my mother, you're nothing more than a puppet. You know that, don't you? * Arete: "Mother." What nonsense... ...The only thing I know—the only thing I need to know—is this: You all must die. King Anankos has declared it be so, and I will fulfill his wishes! * Azura: ... Get ready, Corrin. Everyone else, too... Ready your weapons. We're doomed if we can't get past her! Battle Begins Engaging Arete Pre-Battle Vs. Azura * Arete: King Anankos will see you destroyed. * Azura: ... Defeated After Battle * Arete: You've fought well. I must retreat, but you haven't seen the last of me. (Arete teleports away) * Azura: Mother... * Ryoma: Arete gave no indication that she would spare us, had she won the battle. It's sad, but that was definitely not your mother. * Azura: I know. I just never thought I'd see her again, much less like this. It's...not easy. * Corrin: Ryoma is right; that wasn't your mother... At least, not the woman you remember her as. * Azura: My mother taught me the songs I know. But that's not all. As her life was fading away, she taught me all she could of the history of Valla. My mother was special to me. She was the one who showed me how to live. It is entirely thanks to her that we are here, fighting against Anankos. ...She's gone. My mother died. Even if she looks the same, without her soul in her body, that isn't her... * Corrin: Will you be able to fight her, if we should run into her again? * Azura: I think so... Yes. I can defeat her. I know that's what she would have wanted me to do. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script